Significant progress can be expected in the next decade in developmental biology. This includes important advances in our understanding of cell- to-cell signaling and signal transduction pathways, mechanisms of morphogenesis and differentiation, the role of transcription factors and transcription regulation in development and the controls of cell division and cell death during organ formation. The clinical relevance of these areas of investigation is borne out by their likelihood to identify important mechanisms for the regulation of fetal growth and the growth and differentiation of major organ systems and the developing oocyte, the role of transcription factors in development, the mechanisms for brain development and the prevention of brain injury during the transition from fetal to newborn life. These areas are reflected in the areas of special research expertise of many of the investigators participating in this Perinatal Biology Training Grant. In several cases, we have drawn on our historical strengths in larger animal models to address these important questions using molecular and physiological techniques. As well, these are exciting times in the study of fetal/neonatal neurodevelopment and cognitive neurosciences. The impact of the fetal milieu on neurodevelopmental outcome as well as the role of environmental factors in the postnatal period are not only appreciated by are measurable. Thus it is possible to manipulate outcomes to optimize developmental potential. The Perinatal Biology Training Grant at Women & Infants' Hospital is an interdisciplinary program to prepare neonatal, maternal-fetal medicine and post-doctoral fellows who are recognized early in training to have great potential for an academic career. The faculty are all in the Brown University School of Medicine and Biology and include investigator/mentors in clinical and basic science departments who will serve as primarily preceptors for the trainees. The Program Director is Dr. James F. Padbury with an Executive Advisory Committee which includes Dr. Susan A. Gerbi, Dr. Philip A. Gruppuso and Dr. Barbara S. Stonestreet. This training grant will be a central focus for research training to integrate the shared interests of the investigators in our group.